


What To Believe In

by wildfrancium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: As Head Boy, Teddy Lupin is tasked with making the new transfer student, Liam Kepler, welcome at Hogwarts.





	What To Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Harry Potter fanfic in literal years and my knowledge is rusty. Writing about Teddy seemed safest? Although I'm sure only like 1 person will read this. Also, Harry did not marry Ginny in this story. Anyway, if you do read, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Seventh year.

Teddy found he was already missing the Hogwarts Express as he moved through its corridors. He’d given directions to all Prefects and was now on a mission of his own. It wasn’t every day that there was a transfer student. Teddy had received a letter explaining the situation of one transferring seventh year Hufflepuff. Now, he just had to find that student.

It was hard with nearly half the train stopping him to say hello and ask how his summer was. Halfway through the train, he happened across Victoire and her fifth-year friends.

“I’m not used to you without blue hair,” she told Teddy, running her fingers through his dark blond hair.

“Figured I’d give them a day of proper Teddy,” he said lacing his fingers with hers as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I’ll be back,” she said to her friends before moving with Teddy back into the hall. They were no longer dating, but remained close. Being near each other just felt natural even though they’d both decided to pursue other people. Namely those of the same sex.  

“So, what important business are you up to?” Victoire asked. She ran her fingers through Teddy’s hair again. “Seriously it’s weird. Change it back.”

“I will. I will,” he said peeking into another compartment with no luck. “I’m looking for a transfer student,” he told her.

“A transfer student? From where?”

“Well, apparently he just couldn’t come to Hogwarts until now. He’s from London, but he’s a seventh year Hufflepuff. So, I was told to meet with him before we got there. But, so far, it doesn’t seem like he’s on the bloody train.”

“You’ll find him,” Victoire said giving him a squeeze. “I’m meeting with Eleanor tonight,” she went on.

“The Slytherin from last year?” Teddy asked. Victoire nodded.

“We went on some Muggle dates over the summer. Very lowkey stuff. It was bloody hard to meet up though considering I live in the absolute middle of nowhere. I took so many buses and trains. It was well worth it though,” she said with a happy sigh. “What’d you do this summer? I heard you were mostly with Harry or at least that’s what mum said.”

“Yeah, I just am tired of grandma. I love her, but she is pretty boring to live with. Then again, so is Harry. I tagged along when he had some business in America, but that wasn’t as great as it sounds. I think he’s going downhill again. I kind of asked, but he brushed me off,” Teddy told her. He was worried about his godfather. Over the years he’d seen plenty of Harry’s ups and downs. Spending the summer with him had caused Teddy to worry. 

“Is he still seeing,” Victoire paused and mouthed ‘Malfoy’. Teddy nodded.

“I think so. I mean I don’t ask or have any new proof, but a few times he went to see a friend over the summer and I just assumed. If he was going to see anyone else, he’d use their name.”

“Think he’ll visit on family weekend?” she asked. Teddy shrugged.

“He takes business out of the country when I’m in school and I know Hogwarts still haunts him. I’ve seen enough pictures of it to understand why, but I hope he comes.”

“I do too,” Victoire said squeezing Teddy’s hand. He leaned into her as a door to a compartment slid open.

“Teddy!” Louis shouted launching himself at Teddy. Victoire caught her younger brother instead.

“I really hope you’re put somewhere besides Gryffindor,” she muttered pushing her brother back into the compartment of first years.

“Aww don’t be like that, Victoire,” Teddy laughed. Louis had taken a liking to Teddy starting when he was very young and Harry would take Teddy to gatherings at the Weasley’s.

“It’s fine. I wanna be a Hufflepuff like Teddy,” Louis said firmly.

“Let’s hope,” Victoire said shutting the door and dragging Teddy away. He laughed as he followed her. “I mean having Dominque here is fine, but now this little shit? Stop laughing, you don’t live with him,” she said poking Teddy in the chest.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you say it is,” he laughed. She sighed, flipping her long golden hair from her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and then pointed to a compartment door.

“I think that’s probably your guy,” she said. “Want me to come with?” she asked. Teddy shook his head.

“I can’t have you in there outshining me,” he told her, kissing her cheek.

“True,” she said with a smirk. “You’d do better with blue hair,” she added. Teddy grinned at her.

“Tomorrow it’ll be blue, don’t worry,” he told her and she continued down the hall. He watched her go, before sliding the door open. “Liam Kepler?” he asked the single occupant of the compartment. He turned his head, focusing dark blue eyes on Teddy.

“Yeah,” he said and Teddy stepped into the compartment, shutting the door behind him. He took a seat opposite Liam and held out his hand.

“I’m Teddy Lupin, seventh year and head boy of Hufflepuff. I’ve been sent to be your guide of sorts. It’s not every day that we get a transfer student,” Teddy said with a bright smile. Liam shook his hand with a nod.

Teddy studied Liam Kepler for a moment. Hair black as night, his eyes had a slight almond slant to them and they were the color of the stormy ocean. His expression was fairly blank, but his lips had a slight pout to them. He was already wearing black pants and a gray sweater with his yellow and black tie tucked in neatly. Teddy hadn’t changed yet and still wore jeans and a long sleeve navy shirt.

He really liked the color blue.

“Do you have any questions?” Teddy asked.

“Not really. I’ve never been away to school. I had tutors and took some classes at Agguire,” he told Teddy.

“What’s Agguire?”

“Wizarding public school. For those without the bunce for Hogwarts. Had to take certain classes there that were too dangerous for the living room,” Liam said picking at the hem of his sweater.

“Do you have a favorite class?” Teddy asked. Liam shrugged.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts was fun I guess. So was charms.”

“I like those too. I’m known to be exceptionally good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that’s probably because my dad was a teacher at one point,” Teddy explained. “Did your parents go to Hogwarts?” Teddy asked. Liam nodded.

“They graduated in 1996, right before things really went to shit,” he said picking at his sweater again. Teddy had a feeling from his tone that there was sadness tied to the war. It didn’t surprise him.

“Were they in Hufflepuff?” Teddy asked.

“My dad was. My mom was in Ravenclaw. She was really proud when I was placed in Hufflepuff like my dad though.”

“My mum was in Hufflepuff,” Teddy told him. “A lot of the teachers say I’m just like her.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Do you like Quidditch?”

“I can barely ride a broom,” Liam said. Teddy smiled.

“I was shit at that too. The whole class would be zooming off and I’d be barely a meter off the ground,” he said with a laugh. “My godfather taught me though and I got better. Not good enough for the team, but we play pick up on the lawn sometimes.”

Liam nodded along as Teddy talked. “I’m sure all of this is overwhelming and, do you mind if I change in here?” Teddy asked. Liam shook his head. Teddy set his bag down rummaging through the mess before pulling out his uniform. It had been pressed that morning by Kreacher and still looked crisp. “When we arrive, stick close to me. The platform can be a right mess of people,” he said pulling off his shirt and folding it neatly before putting it away. As he worked on the buttons of his dress shirt, he looked over at Liam who’d gone back to looking out the window.

“So, what do you like to do?” Teddy asked. Liam shrugged, meeting his gaze in the reflection of the window.

“I had a lot of muggle friends. Did a lot of muggle things like soccer or went to muggle concerts,” Liam explained.

“Muggle music is huge at Hogwarts. There’s a club dedicated to it all. Maybe you’d want to check that out,” Teddy said as he stepped out of his jeans. Liam watched him in the reflection.

“Maybe,” he said as Teddy pulled on his slacks.

“There are a lot of clubs. More get added each year. Some are like muggle studies or history club, but there are book clubs and art club. There’s various religious groups and then like the queer student alliance,” Teddy listed as he tied his tie. “There are a ton more. I can get you a list if you want one,” Teddy offered.

“Okay,” Liam said. Teddy sat after pulling on his sweater.

“We should be in the same core classes, but then a lot of seventh years take special focus courses depending on what they plan to do after school. I think I’m going to try being an auror.”

“My mom thought I should be an auror, but I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go into Mind Healing.”

“Oh, if you do, you can talk with my Mind Healer. She works at Hogwarts. Her name is Lisette and she’s really good,” Teddy said as Liam nodded.

“I think I’m already supposed to meet with her for grief counselling or something. Adjusting and all that,” Liam said.

“Oh okay. She’s really good,” he said. “I’m sure you’ll like her.” He stood, motioning for Liam to follow. “We just pulled into the station, so let’s get ready to get off.”

Liam followed Teddy down the corridor to the doors of the train car. Victoire ran past them shouting good luck at them.

“She’s my best friend,” Teddy said with a laugh. “She probably was off losing track of time.”

“Mmm,” Liam murmured as he followed Teddy off the train. The platform was fairly dark and instantly filled with kids. Prefects were issuing orders while Hagrid rounded up the first-year students. Teddy grabbed Liam’s arm, pulling him close, as he wove through kids to get to the wagons.

Teddy turned to tell Liam to board the wagon, but Liam had stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. Teddy felt sadness swirl inside him.

“You can see them, then?” he asked. Liam nodded. “They’re Thestrals. You don’t need to worry about them,” he added. “Come on.” He tugged Liam’s sleeve until he got the other boy to approach the wagon. “I promise, it’s okay,” Teddy said encouraging Liam to get into the wagon. He did and Teddy climbed up with him. “I know it can be kind of weird to suddenly be thrust into magic. Like submerged. When I was little and spent summers with my grandma, it was easy to forget about magic even though she was a witch too. It was just us out in the middle of nowhere, so coming back to school was always like whoa.”

“I went to St. Mungo’s a lot, but that’s the only place I really saw a lot of magic going on. Or well, Agguire. But even there it wasn’t like there. There weren’t castles or houses or magical beasts. It was nearly a muggle school with bits of magic thrown in,” he explained. Teddy smiled. He liked when Liam talked more.

“Well, I’m here to be your guide, so really, if you need anything,” Teddy reiterated as they headed towards the castle. In the soft light of the lamp, Teddy could see as Liam’s eyes got bigger as they approached. He sat back, usually unable to watch the awe and wonder on someone’s face.

He was looking forward to being Head Boy and a bit sad that it was his final year, but Liam had already upped the interesting factor. And that excited Teddy. He was eager to help Liam have the best Hogwarts experience possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
